Existing transmitters for wireless communications, such as Bluetooth and WiFi transmitters, typically use analog implementations, which require a large area, and multiple calibrations to achieve optimal performance. Furthermore, existing transmitters utilize delta-sigma-modulators to re-quantize signals to a lower number of bits between digital and analog domains, while shaping the quantization noise to a desired profile.